Especial Navidad
by KSBfanfic
Summary: Un especial de navidad (que originalmente era one shot). dividido en dos partes. Con lemon :3
1. Chapter 1

Especial navidad. Parte 1.

Era la mañana del 23 de Diciembre en Nagoya.

Souichi Tatsumi junto a su kohai, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, recorrían tiendas de ropa y de decoración para celebrar al dia que seguía en casa de Tia Matsuda. En un comienzo el más joven había rechazado la idea, ya que no le parecía apropiada. Pero su amado se encargo de una manera muy simple de convencerlo: amenazarlo. Si, era una táctica del antiguo tirano, pero que sabía serviría por el resto de sus vidas.

Hablaban de cosas triviales, de los colores del mantel para la mesa navideña, de los alimentos necesarios para la cena, de los regalos, de la hora en la que regresarían al departamento. Una conversación tan trivial que al propio Morinaga le sorprendió. Hubiera jurado ante cualquier persona que esos serian los días más difíciles para convivir con su amado. Sin embargo, veía a Souichi mas energético, detallista y experimentado en tareas hogareñas de lo que nunca lo había visto. Quizás sea ese el motivo por el que decidió no realizar preguntas que pudieran incomodarlo o estresarlo de alguna manera y siguió caminando a su lado mientras hacían las compras.

- - **Debería comprarle algo costoso a Kanako. A pesar de todo lo sucedido se esforzó por mantener sus calificaciones altas y no dar problemas**– Dijo por lo bajo el pelilargo.

- - **Senpai, hablando de esa forma… se ve que está realmente orgulloso de ella**. – respondió Morinaga, viendo como el rostro de su amado se encontraba tan calmado y emanando cierta aura que aun no sabía cómo explicar.

- - **No es para menos. Se comporta como una adulta. Esa niña… debería ser más caprichosa**…

- - **Ah, senpai! Si se comporta como una adulta entonces dele algo que sea acorde a una adulta. Una camisa con detalles en encaje, o una falda. – **

- - **TU ESTAS BUSCANDO QUE TE MUELA A GOLPES, IDIOTA. – **Respondió a los gritos bastante exaltado, luego de imaginar por una fracción de segundo a su pequeña niña, con una camisa de ese estilo o faldas ajustadas y a todos los imbéciles que tendría que golpear para que se alejaran de ella. – **Aaaaaaaaagggrrr… Si alguno llegara a intentar hacerle algo, juro que los dejo sin pelotas. Malditos asquerosos… Una niña… Tan solo es una niña. **

- - **Jajaja, senpai, Kanako no será por siempre una niña. Quizá pronto se enamore y desee saber que se siente tener una pareja. Tal vez este deseando dar su primer beso. **

- - **¡ELLA NO TENDRA UNA PAREJA HASTA QUE CUMPLA 35, MALDITO IDIOTA! – **Fue lo último que dijo antes de darle un golpe que dejara a Morinaga tendido en el medio de la calle. Realmente se había excedido. Fueron bromas de muy mal gusto para Souichi.

Llegada la noche, Souichi seguía ofendido por el comentario de su kohai., tanto así que había decidido ignorarlo por tiempo indeterminado.

Desde la mañana y por un par de horas, Morinaga había tomado con bastante sentido del humor la forma en que su adorado hacia oídos sordos a sus suplicas de perdón. Pero cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, sin que Souichi lo notara, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas. El aura del más joven se oscurecía como la noche.

_M- ¿Realmente podría botarme así y nada más? ¿Por un comentario tan simple? ¿Pasaremos nuestra primer navidad de esta manera? Al verlo tan animado con los preparativos estaba seguro de que por lo menos esta noche, podría llegar a obtener un pequeño beso. ¿Acaso a Senpai no le importa en absoluto la manera en que me siento cuando me hace de lado de esta manera? Dios, siento tantos deseos de llorar... _

- - **Oe, Idiota. Idiota. – **comenzó a llamarlo el mayor cuando noto que el más joven se encontraba con esa expresión que tanto odiaba, mirando por la ventana.

Morinaga sintió su corazón dar un brinco de alegría. ¡La estaba hablando! Pensándolo de manera racional y hasta casi optimista, Souichi, ni siquiera había podido soportar un día completo sin mirarlo, sin embargo Morinaga se percato de eso solo cuando éste lo hizo evidente.

- - **Oh, senpai. Volvió…. Volvió a hablarme. ¿ya no está ofendido conmigo?**

- - **No confundas las cosas. Aun estas castigado. **– dijo el pelilargo acercándose junto a él a la ventana.

- - **¿Entonces? ¿Algo sucedió? – **cuestiono intrigado

- - **Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti. Estabas mirando por la ventana. Con esa expresión… Como si algo espantoso pasara por tu mente. **

- - **Es solo que…. Olvídelo. – **Intento explicarse, pero se sintió ofendido al notar que su senpai había optado por no mirarlo.

- - **Dime. **

- - **No. **

- - **DIME. **

- - **NO. **

- - **DIMELO O JURO QUE CUMPLIRE MI PALABRA DE NO HABLARTE POR LO QUE TE QUEDE DE VIDA. **

- - **Que cruel. Yo… solo estaba pensando. Trataba de recordar… -**hizo una pausa. No sabía cómo podría tomar Souichi lo que estaba a punto de decir. En el mejor de los casos terminaría en el hospital recibiendo puntos en alguna parte del cuerpo. Tomo fuerzas y continuo - **Yo... se perfectamente desde que momento comencé a sentirme enamorado de Senpai. Pero aun así, no se… en qué momento mi personalidad se torno tan voluble a sus reacciones. O en qué momento comencé a tener tanto miedo de no volver a escuchar su voz. Yo… No sé en qué momento pase de estar simplemente enamorado a amarlo más que a cualquier otra persona en la vida.** – contesto mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ya que la su amado había volteado a verlo mientras hablaba.- **Son dudas que cada vez me planteo más seguido. Pero ¿sabes? No son una carga pesada. Es curiosidad. Deseo recordar, que tipo de rostro me mostró, que faceta de su vida me dejo ver, que me dejo tan anonadado.**

- - **Tu.. idiota.. pensando esas cosas tristes tan de repente. – **El pelilargo contesto como pudo. No salía del shock. No es como si fuera anormal que Morinaga se confesara, es solo que esa situación, lo hacía sentir tan pequeño, tan absurdo, tonto y niño.. –** tú... estas… ca-castigado. Homobaka pervertido. Ya no hablare mas por hoy. **

- - **Jaja, lo sé. Lo sé, senpai. Solo, procure por el bien de mi corazón… perdonarme cuanto antes. Yo.. realmente deseo ser perdonado y reparar mi error. **

- - **¿Reparar? ¿De qué manera?**

Morinaga sonrió al escuchar a su senpai re preguntar. Se acerco lentamente a él, y corriendo suavemente su cabello susurro en el oído –**_Deseo demostrar cuanto amo a senpai, de todas las maneras posibles, la noche entera _**–

Lentamente rozo su lengua en la oreja de su senpai hasta llegar al lóbulo, que mordió con intensidad, demostrando su deseo.

- **Hasta mañana Senpai, dulces sueños**.- volvió a susurrar en su oído y se fue a su habitación, dejando por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su amado, aturdido y sin palabras.


	2. Parte 2

Especial navidad. Parte 2.

**_POV SENPAI_**

- **_Deseo demostrar cuanto amo a Senpai, de todas las maneras posibles, la noche entera… Hasta Mañana Senpai, dulces sueños. _**

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a su habitación. ¡Se fue! ¡Y me dejo aquí! Sin poder decir palabra. Son estos momentos en los que desearía tener más experiencia de alguna manera; no quedar como un novato en cuestiones románticas. ¿MÁS EXPERIENCIA? ¿CUESTIONES ROMANTICAS? Mierda. Todo esto es una gran mierda.

En cuanto pude reaccionar, me fui directo a mi habitación, me cambie por la pijama y me recosté los más rápido que pude. Cerré los ojos esperando dormir pronto, pero nada sucedió. En mi mente se repitió la última frase. ¿Por qué? ¡El estúpido dijo tantas cosas! Sin embargo en mi solo quedo aquello de 'demostrar'. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con que? Ese maldito idiota tan solo estaba coqueteando conmigo, lo sé. Pero de alguna forma logro crear un nudo en mi estomago haciendo que me sienta realmente mal. ¡MORINAGA TETSUHIRO ME DEJAS HECHO UN LIO! Siento tantos deseos de llorar… Mierda, mierda. Ya ni siquiera se cual es el motivo de mis lagrimas.

La mañana siguiente amanecí con un gran dolor de cabeza, seguramente producido por haber dejado caer agua de los ojos y dormir poco. Me tomo unos pocos minutos recoger mis cosas para ir a darme una ducha. ¡Hoy es EL día! ¿Acaso me convertí en una puta niña? ¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo! ¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer!

Salí de ducharme y allí estaba él, recién levantado esperando por el baño. Ese idiota desvergonzado. Parece como si hubiera dormido desnudo y así hubiera salido a tomar una ducha, con la camisa abierta, el cabello hecho un caos y el pantalón del pijama apenas caído. Cierto es que ambos somos hombres… Pero... ¡vamos! ¡si yo no lo hago, entonces él tampoco debería!

- **Nnn… Senpai... Buen día** – Llego a decir con la voz ronca, pasando su mano por el cabello. Si, definitivamente, apenas había despertado. –

- **Antes de dar los buenos días deberías vestirte**.

- **Mmm… ah, senpai** – dijo utilizando un tono de voz, que lo hacía semejar a un niño siendo regañado por su padre. **– ambos somos hombres ¿verdad?** – sabia que diría algo así.- **Además, he observado y tocado cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Ya no hay nada en él que no conozca. Senpai.. ¿debería usted hacer lo mismo con el mío? Tal vez así se acostumbraría más rápido**. – y este es el momento en que se pasa del límite. Una extraña sensación corre por mis venas. No puedo identificar si es furia o vergüenza, pero sea cual sea, llego hasta mi puño y lo envió directo al ojo derecho del estúpido homosexual que tenia parado frente a mí. Si la suerte se encuentra de su lado, no le quedaran marcas.

- **Tu, maldito homosexual pervertido y estúpido**. **Ninfomano de mierda. Definitivamente no levantare tu castigo. – **le conteste con una calma que me sorprendió a mí mismo y Salí de ahí como un tornado. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Llegando a la entrada del departamento, de nuevo llego esa sensación en la boca del estomago. Ese dolor… Tan solo atine a dar media vuelta y…- **Me adelantare a casa de tía Matsuda. Hay demasiadas cosas por hacer y no pienso dejarla sola con los preparativos. Tomate tu tiempo para quitar de tu mente toda esa mierda homosexual, pero no olvides, a las siete debes estar ahí. Si no apareces vendré a buscarte. Créeme, por tu salud, es mejor que no tenga que buscarte. **

Volví a voltear y Salí del departamento sin ver cuál era su reacción. Podrían ser dos: tomarlo en gracia e intentar arrastrarme a su habitación para despuntar el vicio de la ninfomanía –como hacia más seguido – o verlo como una forma de rechazo y poner esa expresión que tanto odiaba otra vez. Pase toda la tarde deseando haber huido de la primera opción. La noche anterior lo había notado deprimido, y no soportaría que esta noche lo esté nuevamente.

Dieron las ocho y quince minutos de la noche cuando sonó el timbre en casa de Tía Matsuda y era él. Llego una hora más tarde de lo pactado, por lo que deseaba gritarle y patearlo fuera de la casa, pero al acercarme note en una de sus manos una bolsa con regalos. Al parecer estuvo de compras a último momento y se le fue el tiempo: eso me hizo suspirar del alivio – aun seguía pensando que me había excedido con lo que dije en la mañana.

La cena fue normal, conversando trivialidades con Tía y Kanako, hasta que llego un momento en que abrimos los regalos.

- **Bien, sé que no es la hora en que tradicionalmente debe hacerse esto, pero luego debo irme al departamento con Morinaga, así que vamos a adelantarlo.**

- **Siiii... quiero mi regalo. No podía esperar hasta después de media noche para abrirlo.** – contesto la niña alegremente a su hermano mayor mientras rasgaba los papeles del envoltorio. – **WOW ES HERMOSO.**

- **¿Verdad? Y fue costoso, por lo que debes ser cuidadosa con ese abrigo. ¿está bien?**

- **Oh, nii-chan. Hablas como si no supiera cuidar de mi ropa**. – contesto la niña algo avergonzada.- **Pero ¡Gracias! Realmente nii-chan se esforzó en comprar todo esto. Ese tapado de marca, los zapatos, hasta un bolso nuevo. **

- **SI, gaste una fortuna. Úsalos. Y cuídalos. Mucho. Sobre todo cuídalos. **

- **NII-CHAN, Cada año te vuelves más tacaño. Jajaja. **

- **¿Tú crees Kanako? No es ser tacaño, solo te informo cuánto dinero y esfuerzo cuestan las cosas. Jajaja. – **conteste riendo, y es que Kanako tenía razón. No importa cuál sea el detalle que le consiga, siempre le digo lo mismo. Creo que debo empezar a cambiar de discurso con ella.

POV MORINAGA.

Desde la mañana, cuando me dejo solo en el departamento, me siento de esta manera e incluso ahora viéndolo reír con su pequeña hermana hace que me sienta aun peor. No es como si lo quisiera solo para mí. Pero… verlo… tan solo me recuerda lo miserable que soy. En algún punto esperaba que él odiara esta fecha, porque eso significaría que alguien estaría de mi lado.

¿Cómo la gente puede festejar? ¿Cómo pueden comprar regalos y reír como si nada mas sucediera allá afuera? Incluso alguien con la personalidad tan fuerte como la de Senpai, había cedido hasta convertirse en 'alguien más'.

Cuando en estas fechas, todos se comportan de esta manera, no me hacen sentir más calidez. Solo logran que recuerde lo solo que estoy en el mundo. Mierda. Ya tengo ganas de llorar nuevamente. Debo irme de aquí. Ellos no me pueden ver así.

- **Aah senpai** – lo llame pintando en mi rostro la sonrisa más grande que pude – **Me adelantare al departamento. Puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas. **

- **¿al departamento? No, aguarda. Me despediré de ellas y te acompañare. De hecho, estoy cansado. – **respondió. Siempre sucede lo mismo. Por alguna razón olvido que ya no vivo solo. No puedo solo negarme a ser acompañado y salir corriendo. Después de todo el es tan dueño del departamento como yo. No puedo simplemente poner una llave y encerrarme.

- **No, senpai. No es necesario. Por otro lado, deseaba ir al centro de la ciudad a ver el gran árbol navideño. Apenas pude verlo antes. – **Trate de sonar lo más alegre posible. Sí, eso sería muy cursi. Allí suelen ir las parejas luego de navidad. Allí el no estaría jamás. ¡¿Lo logre?!

- **Oh…** - se quedo pensativo – **está bien. Iré. Yo tampoco pude verlo como corresponde. ¡Adios Kanako! ¡Adios Tia! Vendré mañana. **

- **Nii-chan, recuerda que Tomoe hará un video-llamada. Acordamos que lo hará por la tarde y padre hará lo mismo por la noche. **

- **Oh, sí. Lo había olvidado. Bien, estaré aquí mañana al mediodía. – **respondió a Kanako y antes de irse la abrazo con dulzura. Estaba comportándose tan cálido con ellas. – **Oe, idiota, vamos. – **refiriéndose a mi persona, obviamente, y salió caminando lentamente. En una situación normal me quejaría, pero por esta vez, tenía razón, soy un idiota. Debí insistir en que me dejara solo.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el centro debajo de una fina nieve que lentamente comenzaba a cubrir el camino. Era triste. Los caminos orgullosos de Nagoya, escondidos debajo de esa pequeña capa de agua congelada, que en poco tiempo se derretiría y dejaría todo sucio y pegajoso. Y aun así, todos festejando. Todos deseando 'hacer recuerdos': todas cursilerías baratas. El propio árbol navideño de la ciudad era una pobre cursilería barata, si piensas que en pocos días será despojado de todo lo que le da brillo y solo tiene una o dos noches de esplendor –solo para una foto- mundo hipócrita.

. Oe, idiota. Llegamos. Baja de la nube.

- **Mmm… lo siento. Qué lindo se ve. **– tratando de seguir con la farsa.

- **Aagg.. ya deja de tratar de engañarme. Me alteras los nervios. Estas así desde ayer.** –¿se dio cuenta?- **¿es por lo del castigo? Debes admitir que te excediste.** – no, no se dio cuenta aun- **Pero si una estupidez así te altera tanto, olvídalo. Estas disculpado, incluso por lo de hoy. – **dijo lo ultimo por lo bajo, pero logre escucharlo. Voltee a mirarlo y lo vi tan sonrojado. Pero él no me miraba. Tenía la mirada detenida en el juego de luces del gran árbol. Siempre, generando dos sentimientos opuestos. Me ofende que piense que me puede angustiar por algo como eso –no es como si no me hubiera dolido. Es solo que ya estoy acostumbrado y me di cuenta luego de que me hablo la primera vez que el 'castigo' no duraría tanto tiempo como el que pensaba. Por lo tanto, ya todo estaba bien- sin embargo, verlo tan maduro estos últimos días, y ahora sonrojado… me hace desear abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

- **Sé que no lo dije, pero odio la Navidad.** **Toda esa gente, fingiendo un amor familiar que no tienen. O simulando estar felices con lo que tienen cuando el resto del año desean más de lo que pueden lograr y harían cualquier cosa por ello. Las parejas jóvenes de pie frente a un árbol jurándose amor y deseando felicidad… cuando quizás en unos meses él la engañe con su mejor amiga, olvidando lo que prometió hoy. Madres y padres comprando grandes cosas, diciendo que cumplen los deseos de los niños, cuando en realidad solo pagan su propia culpa de padres. Todo es tan hipócrita que me revuelve el estomago. – **sentencie de una vez por todas.

- **Entiendo…. – **murmuro sin dejar de mirar aquel árbol de mierda, cuando todo lo que yo dije fue mirándolo a él y no pensaba moverme de esa posición. 

- **No lo entiendes Senpai. Y no lo harás tampoco. **

- **¿Por qué crees algo así, idiota?** – dijo volteando rápidamente a mirarme. Pero así como lo hizo, volvió a voltear hacia el árbol.

- **¿sabe?** **Estaba seguro de que convivir contigo estos días iba a ser difícil. Pensé 'odia tanto la navidad que ni siquiera saldrá a fumar a fuera para no ver un árbol'. Sin embargo fuiste directo a lo contrario de tu comportamiento normal. Lo disfruto. ¿Y sabe por qué? Porque tiene una familia con quien hacer todo esto. **

- **Lo entiendo, idiota. Si dije que lo entiendo es porque lo entiendo. – **contesto interrumpiendo mis palabras. Pude notar una lágrima cayendo por su rostro y sentí un dolor profundo que me dividió en dos. Mi senpai estaba llorando… y quizás yo había hecho eso. ¡cuando prometí que nunca lo haría! Quise acercarme y decirle que lo que yo pensaba es desde siempre; que no debía afectarlo, pero me volvió a interrumpir. – **Lo entiendo. Yo lo entiendo. Entiendo cada maldita palabra.** **Odio esto. Odio todo. Los colores, el brillo, la nieve, la cursilería, los regalos, las cenas familiares fingiendo que todo está bien. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé y lo entiendo! **

- **Senpai… yo… no buscaba angustiarte…**

- **¡mierda, solo cállate y escucha!**

- **Sen..pai…**

- **Cuando yo era pequeño, padre ya era un investigador reconocido, por lo que nunca pasaba mucho tiempo de corrido en casa durante el año. El único momento del año en que en verdad se quedaba era para navidad. Y compraba toda esa mierda de los regalos enormes y costosos creyendo que eso subsanaría todos los meses del año en los que no lo vi. **

**Madre preparaba la navidad, llena de dulces y delicias. Decoraba la casa varios días antes y pasaba horas seleccionando que ropa usaríamos cada uno de nosotros esa noche. Para ese momento Tomoe era pequeño y Kanako ya había nacido. Y yo seguía odiando todo. Para cuando llegaba padre, yo ya estaba al borde del vomito. Se tomaban de la mano, reían, se besaban. **

Senpai hizo una pausa. Puso su antebrazo delante de su cara, como tratando de evitar las lagrimas, pero yo sabía que eso ya no era posible. Cada vez eran más, las de él…. Y las mías. Finalmente se pudo contener un poco y siguió…

- **Madre murió. Y yo comencé a encargarme de Tomoe y Kanako porque padre debía seguir trabajando. Yo seguía sin comprenderlo y me decidí a velar por ellos. Abandone gustoso la poca vida social que tenia. Me importaba un bledo mis 'amigos'. De hecho ni siquiera eran amigos. Era gente que soportaba para no estar solo en una clase. Así que cuando todo sucedió, fue lo primero que deje. **

**Pensé en dejar la escuela y buscar un empleo: era lo más rápido para encargarme de ellos. Pero luego de pensarlo, la vida que yo les pudiera dar con un empleo de medio tiempo, no podría ni compararse a una que les podría dar siendo un hombre exitoso en lo que sea. Tampoco me importaba que. Solo quería hacerlo bien por ellos. **

**Cuando llego la primera navidad sin mama, padre aviso que tuvo problemas con un vuelo y que se atrasaría. Dijo que llegaría al otro día por la mañana – y de hecho así lo hizo-. Pensé: 'a la mierda. No hay nada que festejar aquí. Será un día normal.' **

**Fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado. Tomoe pasó el día recordando a madre y a todos sus mimos. Estaba sombrío. Ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra en todo el día. Y kanako…. Kanako ya había dejado de preguntar por madre y era pequeña. Pero aun así, había algo en ella… una tristeza. Todo se veía tan oscuro y patético. **

**Y ahí nació la segunda decisión más importante, luego de la de velar por ellos –por supuesto- : nunca más, nunca, por nada en el mundo dejaría que ellos dos pasen una navidad así. Se perfectamente que soy una mierda anti social. De hecho la sociedad me importa un bledo. Pero solo por estos días, seré tan corriente como cualquier otro pendejo en la calle. Hare lo mismo que todos los demás. No permitiré que mi mal humor los dañe. Festejare con toda la familia, lo más unida posible, aunque en verdad no sienta ganas de levantarme de la cama. **

**Esa noche comprendí a madre y a padre. A sus sonrisas en la Nochebuena a pesar de que todo afuera era horrible. **

Para cuando senpai terminó de hablar ya estaba completamente en calma de nuevo. Con todo su bello y blanco rostro sonrojado, bajo la nieve, junto a un árbol abarrotado de luces de colores. Mis lágrimas seguían ahí, cayendo, pero ya no era de tristeza por lo que mi amado estaba contando. Sino porque me sentí tan comprendido como nunca antes y a su vez con deseos de cambiarlo todo. Con deseos de dejar toda esa pena detrás.

Senpai volteo a mirarme y sonrió más cálidamente que nunca.

- **Ya basta. Es algo superado. Ni una lagrima más. **

Senpai… se ve tan bello. Resplandece por donde lo mire. Dios, quiero besar a ese hombre. Quiero abrazarlo. Mi corazón, no paraba de latir como un loco. Solamente me restaba acercarme y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pude.

- **Oe, idiota. Hay gente mirando** – me regaño tratando de soltarse de mis brazos.

- **Senpai, Es un abrazo de mejores amigos. Solo, que un poco más largo. Por favor. Por favor**. – le rogué y note sus manos apretando mis costados y su cabeza hundiéndose en mi cuello.- **senpai... ¿recuerdas lo que dije ayer?**

- **Mmm… ¿ayer? Dijiste demasiadas cosas. ¿a cuál te refieres? **

- **A aquello de que no recordaba en qué momento había comenzado a amarlo.**

- **Mmm… ¿lo recordaste?**

- **Jaja, no. Es solo que… ya no importa recordarlo. Seguramente lo olvide por que trataba de mantenerlo en secreto. Pero ahora ya no vale la pena. **

- **¡¿…?! **– quito la cabeza de mi cuello, alejándose un poco y me miro profundamente como si esperara una explicación.

- **Ya no importa en qué momento me enamore antes de usted. Porque ahora, en este momento, acabo de enamorarme nuevamente y con mas fuerzas que nunca. Hoy si, puedo decirle que lo amo más que cualquier otra cosa. Y no lo olvidare jamás. **

Su rostro se sonrojo de nuevo. Lo tome de la mano y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude.

- **Oe, Morinaga… ¡¿a dónde vamos ahora tan apurados?! **

- **Ya no estoy castigado, así que ahora iremos a cumplir la segunda cosa más importante que dije ayer, mi senpai. **


End file.
